


A Ray of Sun to Chase Away the Clouds

by Salletite (orphan_account)



Series: Luna's Prompts -> Fluff Fics [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, Sickfic, Spoonfeeding, hinata just wants to feed tomoya some soup, i love some tomohina, tomoya has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salletite
Summary: Tomoya spends the night at Hinata's house but somehow ends up sick with a cold in the morning. Being the valiant hero, Hinata carries Tomoya to his bed and takes care of him.aka Hinata wants to feed Tomoya but he wont let him.





	A Ray of Sun to Chase Away the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunariaBites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaBites/gifts).



   Hinata slid through the doorway to his room after evading his brother. As much as he loved him, he had other things to worry about. In his hands was a tray carrying a bowl of hot soup, water, cold medicine, and a wet towel. Hinata set the tray on his dresser and turned to the body residing on his bed. Extending a hand, he shook the other boy's shoulders

 

   "Tomo-kun... Tomo-kun... Hey, wake up Tomo-kun-!" Hinata ripped the covers off of his friend, startling him awake.

 

   Tomoya blinked his eyes open, only to be met with a blinding light. He rolled onto his side and put his hands over his eyes. "Ow-! That hurts!" He exclaimed. His head was pounding, and he felt so, so hot, even though -as far as he could tell- the fan was on.

 

   "Haha..." Hinata let out a sheepish laugh, reaching for the tray. "I brought you some soup and medicine for your cold, Tomo-kun! I didn't expect you to fall asleep after I left the room, though! I mean, its still the afternoon~" the boy sang. "Here, say 'aah'!"

 

   "Wh- no!" Tomoya pushed away the spoon Hinata offered him. "I don't need you to feed me, I can do it myself!" He huffed, sitting up, and crossed his arms, pouting.

 

   "Aww, is little Tomo-kun angry~?"

 

   "No I'm not! And don't call me 'Little Tomo-kun'! It sounds dumb!"

 

   "It doesn't sound dumb, it's cute!"

 

   "I'm not cute!"

 

   "I beg to differ."

 

   "Oh, shut up! Give me that soup, I'm hungry!"

 

   Hinata wagged a finger and made a 'nuh-uh' noise. He grinned and said, "Not unless I get to feed you it! You're sick, remember~? You can't be using all this energy or else you'll never get better! And then you'll have to stay in my bed forever!"

 

   Tomoya scowled and grabbed for the bowl, but Hinata had seen this coming and set it back on the dresser, out of Tomoya's reach. Hinata gave a teasing laugh and patted his friend's head.

 

   "Now, either I feed you, or you don't eat anything!"

 

 

. . .

 

 

   Tomoya was never a patient boy, and this was drawing the line. He just wanted to eat some goddamn food, why did Hinata have to make it so difficult! He wouldn't give up though, he had a plan.

 

   "Geez, you're worse than that masked pervert is! I'm sure your brother feels the same as I do about that!" Tomoya exclaimed.

 

   Hinata made a loud, exaggerated gasp, clutched his chest, and staggered, a hand on his dresser to keep himself up.

 

   Tomoya sighed. Maybe that was a bad idea, because now Hinata's going to act like that idiot Mitsuru, and he doesn't need two of those. "Ah- I don't think your brother actually feels like that, I just-"

 

   The other boy's eyes brightened, and he leaned forwards, both hands on the edge of the bed. "So that means I can feed you the soup, then?! Thanks, Tomo-kun!" Hinata grabbed the soup, sat down, and dipped the spoon in, holding it out to Tomoya's mouth.

 

   "Wh- Oh, fine. Whatever. It's impossible to win against you, isn't it?" he said, opening his mouth to take in the spoon.

 

   "You've got that right, Tomo-kun! Haha, It's impossible to win against me!" 

 

   And the two boys sat there, talking about their classmates and assignments, until Tomoya had to go home. He waved to Hinata from the doorway, smiling slightly. Maybe he would come over again, he thought.

 

   

   


End file.
